God of War III: A Journey of Redemption
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: This is a novelized version of the popular game God of War III. The plot follows Kratos, the former Spartan General and God of War, on his last ride to end his revenge once and for all as he mounts Mt. Olympus with the aid of Titans against the gods. Unscheduled and late updates. Rewriting from the scratch to give an original feel to the story.


**Hello my friends. Welcome to my first ever attempt of writing a God of War story. The series God of War has intrigued me from a long time now but writing a story has always been difficult for me. But now that I've finally got God of War 3 officially for myself, I can finish the main trilogy and the series itself. When I started playing it this idea snapped in my head, why not writing this awesome storyline of this game into a novel form? So that's how this story ended up here that you're reading now.**

 **The following chapter covers the events Gaia, Boss: Leviathan I, Mount Olympus and Boss: Leviathan II from the game God of War 3. Make sure you enjoy reading it.**

" _ **My vengeance ends now." –Kratos**_

* * *

"My brothers. We were forged in victory. A victory that ended the Great War and brought forth the reign of Mt. Olympus. Born from the depths of the underworld. Rooted in the river of souls. Our mountain emerged out of the chaos. As it grew, so too did the might of the Olympians. We created a world of peace, a world of prosperity, a world that lives in the shadow and safety of my mountain. A mountain that has come to be the absolute measure of strength and power. Now, on this day, that power is to be tested. The mortal, Kratos, seeks to destroy all that I have wrought. Brothers. Put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We will unite. We will stand together and I will wipe out this plague! Olympus will prevail!"

The king of Olympus, Zeus walked to the edge of the high open platform with Hades, Poseidon, Hermes and Helios following him after. From the edge, the five gods looked down as the Titans grew closer and closer to them with their every step. Zeus placed his hands on waist and looked around.

To his very left stood Hermes, the messenger god, tossing a coin while keeping his eyes steady on the enemies. Further left stood Poseidon, the god of seas and horses and his brother, with a big worm crawling on his left arm that more looked like a cross between a crab and horse. Zeus turned to his right and saw his another brother, Hades, the god of underworld, with his claws in hands gripped tightly, ready to take souls out of the enemies. And finally, the son god, Helios stood on the farthest right, dressed in his battle armor.

Suddenly, out of nowhere arrived Helios's chariot. The flames burning behind attracted everyone's attention but it lasted for merely a second as Helios jumped over it and ascended in the war. Following the lead, Hermes caught the coin in his hand tight before losing himself down from the edge, speeding down along it. Hades rotated his claws high and pulled himself along with it, heading straight down along with it as he roared.

Zeus turned to his left and nodded his head in agreement. The legendary demigod, Hercules nodded in response and hover his hands high with his hands carved into the Nemean Cestus, the two large, strong gauntlets in the form of a lion's head.

"Haa!" Hercules voiced his command and sent his own troops down in fray. The soldiers obeyed without a word and jumped down. However, what they didn't notice was the closer proximity of the titan Gaia. In order to take another step Gaia moved her arm further for another giant rock, only to envelope the soldiers into her grasp.

Kratos walked down on the plain shoulder of Gaia. The Blade of Olympus was gripped tightly into his right hand as he walked. He momentarily stopped and looked up high, eyeing Zeus if possible. He halted down the blade, that now he possessed, into Gaia's shoulder.

"Zeus! Your son has returned. I bring the destruction of Olympus," Kratos said and let the sword free. It vanished immediately into thin air like his own voice vanished into the loud battle cries.

"The Titans will fail again!"

Kratos heard a familiar voice shouting and turned into the direction to notice the golden Chariot heading right towards him. Flame was shot over Gaia's shoulder and engulfed it, breaking trees and combusting them, blocking his path. The Chariot passed over his head.

However, before Kratos could even think for an attack to counter the god of sun, he noticed the troops of Hercules landing over Gaia's shoulder as well. Kratos took the hold of his blades and prepared for his own turn in the battle, that was about to be begun, as they burnt with the blood of innocents that he had killed in over the years.

As the soldiers charged with their weapons, Kratos unleashed the god-like power that lies in his blades, with a swift motion. Rotating his arms high, the blades erupted into a fiery cyclone of chaos that took everyone nearby out with a single blow. When more enemies spawned towards him, Kratos flicked his wrist hard causing the blades to travel straight and killing another few grunts. He once again used the chaotic cyclone to kill the grunts as they moved closer to him. Even with his efforts, there were still plenty left for him to dispose of. That wasn't a problem for him though. Kratos raised the blades high and then struck them down forcefully. The blades glowed bright red, darker than the blood, and send shockwaves through the field, killing those who were in its range, that was followed by another chaotic cyclone. However, a brave or just plain stupid soldier made it in front of Kratos but was frightened to his death when he saw the intimated look of Kratos. Kratos flung his blades forward and carried the grunt along with. If not only killing him was enough for him, Kratos pulled the blades to his both sides, tearing the Olympian soldier's body into half. With another long, cyclonic blow, Kratos finished almost everyone. The moment he thought he had killed everyone he felt someone shoving something into his back. Enraged, the fallen god made flip and let his blades loose, stopping only when he had cut down the final soldier into countless pieces. Kratos pulled his glowing blades back into his arms and then placed them back. He looked around and saw the fresh dead bodies that were slowly dissolving into the surrounding until there was nothing left but the blood that had been spoiled around. His expressions however never changed a bit and he was snapped out of his mind when he heard a loud roar.

Moving to the edge of the field, Kratos took notice that Epimetheus passed Gaia. He momentarily stopped and grabbed a big rock. Aiming it, he threw it right towards the platform where Zeus still stood. It hit the bottom of the platform. Not yet harming the two gods, it still shook the platform. Zeus almost lost his balance and fell in front, landing on the edge of the platform. When his eyes opened, Zeus forced himself up but stayed on all fours, looking down as his destruction kept ascending.

Enraged from the behavior, Poseidon adjusted the worm over his both hands and looked at Zeus. Zeus looked back at him and both nodded before Poseidon jumped. Using his aquakinesis, Poseidon shot down like missile and marked a death blow through the chest of might rocky Titan, Epimetheus. The blow took him down, killing him and dragging his body down as well, as Kratos only stared with his blades in hands in case he would be attacked.

The body of Epimetheus fell down into the huge water body at the foot of the Mt. Olympus and a large amount of water was splashed around. However, the spot where Epimetheus fell, a water cyclone started to form that later spawned several long serpent like creatures, Hippocampi that headed straight up and grabbed a hold onto several Titans, dragging them down and killing them.

Before Kratos could understand what happened he felt a long sensual feeling down his feet before the ground trembled, as Gaia screamed in pain and dragged down a little as well.

"Something has me! I cannot move, Kratos. Free me!" the mother Titan screamed for help while trying to keep her balance. She then noticed a little flame lighted over her shoulder. Though, knowing that would not bother her, she knew it had to be removed for Kratos to move on. She blew air over it from her mouth before grabbing onto the mountain harder than before.

Kratos saw Helios ascending from over his head to another Titan before he decided to move on. He ran forward towards the fallen tree and grabbed it. However, he failed to acknowledge the presence of some pawns of Hercules that recently landed behind him. By the time he had noticed them he had already started moving the tree trunk. Using his mighty strength, Kratos tugged it hard and threw it over Gaia's shoulder and down towards the foot of Mount Olympus. Without wasting another moment, Kratos grabbed his blades and unleashed a cyclonic blow. His blades glowed red once again as they cut through every soldier. Before moving on, the enraged fallen god noticed two more soldiers and charged for them. He jumped right in between them before unleashing the chaotic cyclone once again, ripping their bodies into multiple pieces. Satisfied from his deed, Kratos turned around and started running on the way he had just made while placing the blades back. With every step he was taking he could heard the splash and feel the cold blood against his feet.

Due to the high altitude they were at, the path Kratos was running over was a lot windy. It was troubling him to keep his balance but the fallen god didn't lose his track. Soon he saw few more soldiers awaiting his presence. He would have enjoyed killing them brutally but barely had time while trying to protect Gaia from an unknown threat. He quickly grabbed onto his blades and made a jump. While not aiming the pawns, Kratos drove those inside the field that caused an energy vortex to form that engulfed those warriors into their deaths. As Kratos moved further he noticed some more Olympian warriors. He prepared his blades to kill them as well, when suddenly out of the blue, something happened.

A Hippocampi broke through Gaia's arm and killed the warriors in the process. The mixture of its roar and the scream of Gaia echoed through Kratos's ears. The watery demon looked down at the mortal warrior and prepared its claw to kill him. It then let out a huge turret of water, aimed at Kratos. Kratos brought his blades and crossed them together to his shield. With his eyes already set on the destruction of the Olympus, nothing could stop him now. And this demon was just another obstacle for him to overcome.

Kratos dashed towards the Hippocampi.

As the Hippocampi used its claws to tear Kratos apart, Kratos moved out of its way and rolled towards it. When close enough, he unleashed his rage through the blades, digging them into Gaia's arm and unleashing a powerful vortex that almost broke the incoming claw of Hippocampi. Taken aback by the sudden attack, Hippocampi took a little time to get its balance back. However, Kratos didn't miss such opportunity and gripped his blades, throwing them towards the chest of the watery beast. It caused more damaged to it as it retaliated back. Kratos quickly rolled out of its way and jumped high to avoid another claw. Before coming back to the land, Kratos ran his blades vertically, breaking through the claw and causing more damage. Hippocampi roared in pain as it tried to get away, only cause pain to Gaia. Gaia screamed loudly and her arm went back, flipping the area upside down. Using his quick reflexes, Kratos dug the Blades of Athena into Gaia's arm as his only support and swung in air.

Hippocampi unleashed its claw fiercely to kill Kratos. Kratos noticed that and used one of his blades for his shield. He swung it straight and countered the upcoming claw, but couldn't notice the one coming from other side, taking some damage from it. Kratos grunted in pain as the claw nearly cut his arm, but then stared back at it with rage. The fallen god used both the blades to move forward until he was right down under its nose and started swinging his arm in upward direction. The glowing blade cut through another incoming claw and hit directly under its chin. Blood splattered around and the Hippocampi grunted loudly.

Once again, Gaia moved her arm. This time however, feeling better than before, she placed it back on the mountain, hanging Kratos on the bare cliff, right under the chin of Hippocampi and in front of its chest. Quickly taking the opportunity, Kratos flung his blades right upwards and hit the chest rather harshly. The Hippocampi groaned in pain and used its claw to hit Kratos. But hiding in its blind sight, Hippocampi couldn't hit him but crashed it on Gaia's arm. Kratos once again rushed his blades under the chin of Hippocampi and cracked the armored chest of it. A lot of blood splattered out of it as it roared loudly.

As soon as the area was back to its original level, Kratos fiercely unleashed his blades into another cyclonic blow that caused the Hippocampi to roar in pain. The enraged beast used its claw to counter back but the fallen god didn't give it any chance, flinging the blades against its chest and upper body. The blow caused some more damage and the watery beast almost lost its consciousness, its head falling right in front of Kratos. Kratos used that given time to finish off the beast. He raised the blades high and dug them deep into the ground. A huge vortex formed, taking the head into it and completely knocking it off of its consciousness.

Kratos took some steps back and took long, heavy breath. He noticed the beast's head lying in front of him while the claws dug on the either sides of it. Rubbing the blood off on the corner of his lips, Kratos dashed towards it. He quickly dug the blades into its claw, causing the beast to return to its consciousness. It naturally stood up and tried to shake Kratos off its claw, but Kratos jumped from there and dug the blades into its jaw instead. The Hippocampi shook its head vigorously. Kratos lost the grip and sent flying upwards, but he regained his balance and control, instead of falling down and taking killer damage, he shot himself down back at the Hippocampi. He once again dug the blades into its jaw, this time at the other side. Once again, Hippocampi shook him off, but Kratos had this planned this time. He flung the blades forward and dug them into its jaw again, and then he himself dove to the other side and tugged hardly over it. The beast tried to lose the grip again but Kratos pulled the blades much harder this time and broke its jaw.

The beast felt immense amount of pain rushing through it and blood splattering around. It quickly retreated back from the hole it had created into Gaia's arm. Kratos ran forward and dug the blades into its claw again, following it. But soon he noticed that the Hippocampi has almost lost its complete consciousness and was falling down. To protect himself from falling into his own doom, Kratos quickly ran on its claw and jumped off it. He naturally dug the blades into whatever that came in front. The blades dug into the heavy rocks and tore them apart as Kratos slid down. Kratos soon let it go and jumped down further, sticking the blades into the rooted part, where he managed to stop himself from going down any further.

His glowing blades stopped their glow and Kratos found himself hanging on the Mount Olympus, while Gaia still struggling for her life right behind him.

Kratos looked around and noticed the rooted part he was stuck at. There was no way out towards his left, top and bottom. The only free was to his right and Kratos dug his blades tightly into the roots and moved left. After coming to the very end of the roots, Kratos realized that that was a dead end too, but then noticed the similar rooted patch going further right, with a huge gap in between. Pulling out the right blade, Kratos positioned himself along the way and jumped fearlessly, digging the blades in the rooted area once again as he landed. Kratos moved further left and noticed the patch leading upward. He moved upward. When he came to the end, he noticed that there was another (small) gap there between him and the landing up there. Letting his body lose, Kratos made a jumped and quickly held on the edge of the landing. He pushed himself up and noticed he was standing in somewhere middle of the Mount Olympus.

Kratos slowly started walking in front when from out of nowhere, the god of underworld, Hades, landed on a platform in front of him, luckily, a bit farther. Kratos quickly rolled down and hid behind a rock. He took his blades into hands and prepared to fight, if necessary. He moved up and noticed that Hades wasn't looking at him but was staring up.

"Die!" Hades said in somewhat scary whispering-like tone. He rotated his claws and threw them up, catching the Titan Oceanus and lodged him down. When Oceanus was pulled down successfully, Hades called back his chained claws. However, it was a mystery for Kratos whether Hades himself dove after Oceanus or Oceanus pulled him along. Still, that relieved some unwanted tension off Kratos's chest. He couldn't afford battling the god of the underworld now. Nor that he was afraid but he had another task to do right now.

Kratos moved further and noticed that there was a dead end, a huge gap between the land he was standing at and the land Hades was standing before. However, he noticed the rocks emerging out of the mountain, making a very thin ledge. Kratos placed his blades back and walked to it. Carefully, he placed his right foot over it and then walked along with it. The icy surface of the mountain was sending chill down his spine, but they were countered by even bigger flames of rage burning deep inside his body, his soul, his mind and his heart, to avenge his dear family and to take revenge for the betrayal by the gods.

As he moved, he noticed the same Hippocampi he beat to death not so long ago, rising along with the surface of the Mount Olympus and grabbed the knee of Gaia.

"Kratos!" Gaia screamed for help but was soon pulled down. She startled Kratos so badly that he almost fell down. Gaia was pulled down further but she grabbed hold on another huge rock of the mountain, maintaining her balance. However, she grunted and took heavy breaths of exhaustion, signaling Kratos that he needed to move quick.

Continuing on his path, Kratos finally made it to the other landing where he was greeted by few more Olympian soldiers, this time supported by the archers who stood on the upper land.

Kratos rushed to them, his hands quickly grabbed the blades and he unleashed a powerful cyclonic blow that ripped everyone apart. The blood splattered everywhere as the dead bodies started to diminish. Kratos then looked up and noticed the two archers aiming at him. Kratos made a jump and used his blades to reach out for them but the two archers stepped back in an attempt to save themselves. When Kratos landed back he was faced with another herd of few warriors. Kratos eagerly stripped them down into halves but felt his back countering several arrows. It enraged the fallen god even more and he made another jump for them. However, he missed again which gave them a chance to hit him. Kratos made another jump and this time, he used wings of Icarus, to fly up higher and then landed on the upper platform. Already enraged from the constant loss of reaching there before, Kratos didn't think even for once and unleashed his blades fiercely, killing both archers with just one blow.

Kratos turned back and looked away from the mountain. Gaia, still struggling, but was slowly climbing up the mountain. She place her hand high over Kratos's head and pulled herself up, then placed her foot somewhere down below where Kratos was standing. She climbed higher and Kratos knew he had to as well.

Kratos noticed a broken ladder planted deep into the walls of the mountain that followed a patch of roots right after its ending. Kratos rushed to it and started climbing it. After reaching at the rooted patch, he picked his blades and dug them into the rooted patch, hanging in the air. He started climbing up fast, almost jumping higher and higher every moment.

Kratos climbed to the next platform and then walked forward. There was a dead end up ahead. Something caused Kratos to look up and he noticed a grappling point. He blew some air out of his mouth before turning around to make his way on the platform up ahead, only to be stopped by more Olympian warriors that spawned out of the ground. Knowing that he didn't have much time, Kratos picked up his blades and forcefully dug them inside the rocky ground. A vortex occurred, swallowing almost every enemy in, killing them. Kratos then let his blades lose as the travelled straight and ripped the head off of the two last remaining grunts.

Kratos walked to the other side of platform and noticed the landing up. He took few steps back and then ran forward, making a jump and nearly holding on the edge of it.

Kratos climbed all the way up and walked forward. He picked his blades again to grapple to other side, but stopped when he noticed a very huge chain travelling down from the top of the mountain, from the hole inside the mountain. He saw a small statue with a book like structure over it. Kratos walked to it and observed it as it read:

" _The Chain of Balance. Its unrivaled strength secures the bond between Olympus and the Underworld."_

Kratos looked back at the mighty chain, probably the thickest, strongest and the longest chain in his life. There were two statues on the either sides that resembled a cross between an eagle and a horse with their wings spread afar.

Kratos turned his attention back to the grappling point. Blades still in the hands, Kratos ran towards the edge and jumped. He quickly threw the blade up and it gripped the point tightly, making Kratos swung to other side. Kratos let it lose and summoned the wings of Icarus to land on the next platform safely. But warriors summoned out of the ground before his landing. Kratos prepared his blades and fell down from the height, digging them into the ground and creating a big vortex which killed all the warriors and few archers as well. When Kratos calmed a bit he noticed one archer still alive. He walked towards it and it stumbled back in fear, aiming at Kratos at the same time. Kratos grabbed its head and forced it down on the ground. It let out a scream and it surprised Kratos that he was even killing women as well. But he did not show any mercy to her and brought his leg down, thrashing her head and killing her.

Kratos then noticed another broken ladder drafted into the wall of mountain. He made a run for it and jumped high, catching the second bar from the last. He then pulled himself up and climbed past it, brought the blades into hand and started digging into the rooted patch till the very end. Kratos couldn't help but notice that there was no way around, anywhere. However, he noticed a ledge coming out on the left side, with a gap in between to jump. Kratos looked down first, making sure how much it would cost him if he missed, and then made a mighty jump. He barely gripped around the ledge but once finally did, he started moving left further. While moving around the ledge, he noticed Perses struggling to keep his balance. However, soon enough Helios showed up in his chariot and using his bright light forced Perses down the mountain. As Perses disappeared into the thick cloudy fog, Kratos kept moving further. After arriving at the end of it, Kratos noticed another rooted patch right up his head. Kratos pulled himself up and stood along the ledge. He then jumped, using his blades, dug deep into them. Kratos moved forward until the end and then used the long chained blade to travel perpendicular to him, causing them to dig into the root again. Kratos pulled himself up and turned around in the air. He started jumping up and up until he was at the end. Kratos finally let the blades go and pulled himself up, jumping and grabbing onto the edge of the next platform.

When Kratos finally climbed up, he momentarily stopped to catch his breath. He then noticed Gaia right in front of them. The moment later, Hippocampi tear through her left shoulder and rose high. It noticed Kratos and charged towards him, to avenge for its broken jaw. Kratos prepared his blades to fight back, but Gaia came to his aid. Using the same arm, Gaia grasped the Hippocampi into a tight grip, prevented it to attack Kratos.

"Kratos, help me!" once again Gaia screamed for help while struggling with the Hippocampi.

Kratos ran on the platform further but had to jump back when Hippocampi forced itself onto the platform, causing Gaia's big hand to crash and destroy the platform. Gaia still managed to pull it back.

Kratos used the wings of Icarus and flied through the long gap. On landing, Kratos ran forward till he was face to face with a huge door. He grabbed onto its handle bar and pushed it up with all his might, sending it up and opening it. Kratos saw a large room with shining marble textile udder his foot. He saw a lever at the very corner of the room and walked to it. He would have passed only half of the room when he realized that it was an ambush.

A Centaur walked in, armed with a long fierce rod. Kratos didn't look back at all, ignoring the beast but regretted it when it charged straight at him in an attempt to impale him. The Centaur used its rod to tear through Kratos but he sensed it already and grabbed a hold of the rod. Centaur once again used it to attack Kratos. This time, Kratos smacked it away and used his own blades to cut through its bottom body. Continuing that mighty blow, Kratos raised the Centaur and tossed it in the corner of the room. Kratos charged towards him and heavily forced the blades down at him. It stunned the Centaur. Kratos then jumped and unleashed the cyclone of chaos, following with the heavy charges of his blades. The Centaur however reacted quickly and used the rod to push Kratos aside, dealing some minor damage to him as well. That small victory didn't last too long though as Kratos unleashed another blow of cyclone of chaos, but the Centaur was prepared for it this time. It used its rod and canceled the blow, then drove it through him, causing Kratos retreat back. The fallen god burnt with rage and used its blade for the combat move, digging it right through Centaur's body and stunning it for real good this time.

Taking the chance and ignoring all the spawns that had appeared recently, Kratos cut through Centaur's front legs and then threw the blade at its face. The blade tugged on it and Kratos tried to push it down but it instead started rumbling its feet. Kratos pulled himself up and jump over Centaur's body. He dug the blades into its back of torso while it struggled to break free. Kratos quickly cut through bottom body and jumped off it, pulling it down in the process. The Centaur tried to get up again but Kratos once again flung the blades into its bottom body. He rotated it and threw it against the wall of the room. While aiming for its heart, Kratos tear through its body. He missed his target but when he pulled out the blades, along with its vines came its heart, killing the beast at the spot. Kratos then rushed between all the spawns and unleashed the cyclone of chaos, killing them all. Some more warriors summoned out of the floor but Kratos heavily charged at them, causing their death before they could engage in a battle. He finally turned to the next remaining soldiers and dug them quickly through their bodies, cutting them into pieces.

Kratos placed his blades back and ran to the lever. He quickly pulled it causing a platform that was hovering over his head to move right and down. Kratos's mind ran wildly as he figured out the mechanism of the platform. He quickly ran back to the other side of the room and climbed up a big box. He then jumped over the platform as it rose up and moved back to its initial position. He jumped off it and landed on the floor above the previous one.

Kratos ran down the curved path that led him to right in front of Gaia, who was still struggling with the Hippocampi.

"Hurry, Spartan!" she said when she noticed him.

Kratos didn't respond verbally but gripped the handle of the door and pulled it up, opening it. But, as soon as Kratos stepped out of it, the Hippocampi unleashed itself onto Kratos, using its claw to kill Kratos but he quickly grabbed it and struggled with it. Instead of throwing it back, Kratos moved it aside so it crashed into the floor. He let out his blade and dug it deep into the claw. The Hippocampi roared in pain and pulled itself back, pushing Gaia back as well. Screaming for her life, Gaia stumbled back but kept one hand gripped tightly on the mountain, keeping her stable.

While struggling to its best with Kratos, Hippocampi finally managed to smash its claw on the chest of Gaia, shaking Kratos off of its claw. Kratos rolled back but ended up standing straight in front of the Hippocampi. Gaia's screams could still be heard as she felt enormous amount of pain running through her veins. Hippocampi dug the claws deeper into her chest and at last, tear through her neck as the claw emerged from her mouth, shutting her up.

However, it didn't stop Kratos as he charged for the beast, with his blades already burning with flames of his rage. Kratos jumped as a claw headed for him and then started rotating the blades furiously on the beast. It angered the Hippocampi and it started smashing its claw after Kratos as he started to roll back. It even smashed its own head and Kratos barely dodged it. But finding it so close, Kratos raised the blades and dug them deep into Gaia's chest, unleashing a vortex that enveloped its head and deal a huge damage. Kratos gripped the blades tighter and ran after it. The beast's head fell on Gaia's chest out of exhaustion. Kratos once again dug the blades deep into the ground and unleashed another vortex. This time, when the Hippocampi was attacked, it left consciousness and its chest open for an attack.

Kratos used that time wisely and jumped high, digging the blades deep on the top of the middle of the chest and tore it apart, breaking the barrier and spurting out a lot of blood. Out of natural reaction, the watery beast smashed its claw at Kratos who missed to see, took direct hit and sent back flying. The weakened Hippocampi once again rose and looked weakly at Kratos, still willing to battle.

Kratos rushed to it and once again summoned the vortex. The Hippocampi weakly raised its claw to smash Kratos but was taken by surprise when the vortex engulfed it again. Though, it furiously smashed its claw everywhere, missing Kratos every time. Kratos then unleashed another blow of cyclone of chaos which momentarily stunned the beast once again.

Once again Kratos found himself aiming the weak spot of the beast. He jumped and cracked through the chest of it. When he prepared for another blow he noticed a claw coming towards him, to which he countered with one blade and then notice another claw coming from other side. Kratos noticed that and dug through the strong claw. It tears through it and Hippocampi raised its claw high, pulling Kratos along with it. But Kratos quickly pulled the blades back and jumped onto another claw instead. The blades travelled long and dug into the back side of the claw. Kratos started pulling it mightily and with a final blow, broke it apart.

Hippocampi shook its claw dangerously and the broken claw was flied out of the sight, along with Kratos and landed at some distance. Kratos pushed himself up and glared at the watery beast. It was half dead, yet willing to fight. Kratos grabbed the blades and rushed after it, once again summoning the vortex that seemingly hurt it a lot. Hippocampi crushed its claws at Kratos and he had to roll out of the way every time. Next, he jumped and dealt heavy hits on its broken jaw. He didn't stop there and kept beating it with blow after blow, each of them more deadly than the previous one. And after using the combo of cyclone of chaos and the deadly vortex, the deadly Hippocampi was once again left unconscious.

Kratos noticed the crack on the armor over its chest that he had caused before. He walked to it, grabbed the blades and dug them into both the sides. He started pulling them apart. It opened a little but then made Kratos struggle more. Kratos let it lose at first and then pulled it apart with all his might, opening the armor. The aftershock sent Hippocampi back and its head lied over the shoulder of Gaia. For once Kratos thought of cutting the heart (presumably) of the beast but then noticed the broken claw not so far away from him. Kratos ran to it and grabbed it using the blades. He pulled it along with him to the very end and then with a mighty tug, sent it inside its chest. The Hippocampi started moving restlessly against the deadly pain and then fell down. Kratos ran to it and then pushed the claw deeper into its chest. Blood splattered out of it as the Hippocampi retreated inside the hole from where it had came from earlier.

Taking long breaths and groaning softly, Gaia once again gripped tightly around the mountain. Kratos had to dig the blades into its chest to avoid the fall. Once noticing that Gaia was stable again, Kratos started moving up. He jumped and climbed onto the very top of edge of the hole. He looked inside, seemed to be observing it and then without any thought, jumped in.

It was one of the longest jumps Kratos had taken. His fist smashed against the ground when he landed. Shock waves were sent through his every part of body, but nothing major that Kratos could not handle.

Kratos walked further and noticed a small gap between the two walls. He started moving in between and then arrived into another passage way. Kratos walked further to a dead end but noticed the rooted patch, similar to one at Mount Olympus and started climbing up using his blades. On the top he noticed another rooted patch to his left but was separated by a huge rock. So instead, he smashed the blades on the top of the room and started moving to his left. There, Kratos once again grabbed onto the veins and started gliding down, cutting the roots along with. As the blades did their job Kratos found them glowing and lightening the way for him. Kratos noticed light illuminating the next room so he jumped from the veins and landed down on the ground. He walked further into the room. There was a deadly gap that Kratos crossed using the wings of Icarus and then landed in front of a large structure. It was having a very familiar but weird moment and after thinking a lot, Kratos realized that he was standing in front of the heart of Gaia, they very core that kept her alive.

* * *

 **This concludes the first chapter of the story. Now, I'm going take some time from you to introduce you all to my plan. The updates aren't frequent or scheduled. I'll write the next chapter after I'll finish the following levels. That will determine the length of each chapter.**

 **Not only this story is for enjoyment, but it will work as a guideline for those who haven't played it yet and are itching to play this game. I'll unveil every secret of the game into it and will try to make it more realistic. I hope you all will cooperate with me.**

 **Thanks for reading. Till next time!**


End file.
